1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion clip that is attached to one (i.e., an attachment member) of two members capable of relatively moving toward each other in order to dampen collision between the two members and to absorb impact from the other of the two members.
2. Description of Related Art
A known cushion clip of this type is taught by, for example, Japanese Patent Number 3401242. As shown in FIG. 10, a cushion clip 101 is attached to a door frame F2 (an attachment member) of a vehicle, so as to dampen collision between the door frame F2 and a door D2 (an associated member) when the door D2 is closed. The cushion clip 101 may be integrally formed. The cushion clip 101 may include an engagement portion 110 that is capable of being inserted into an attachment hole H2 formed in the door frame F2, and a cushioning portion 120 that is configured to be projected from the door frame F2 to receive and absorb shock from the door D2. The engagement portion 110 is made of a hard resinous material having rigidity such as polypropylene. Conversely, the cushioning portion 120 is made of an elastomeric resinous material having elasticity such as silicon rubber. Thus, in the cushion clip 101, the cushioning portion 120 can elastically absorb the impact that can be produced when the door D2 is closed.
However, in the known cushion clip 101, when the cushion clip 101 is pressed by the door D2 due to vibration caused by traveling of the vehicle, the engagement portion 110 made of the hard resinous material can contact the door frame F2, thereby generating noise. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved cushion clip.